


You don't mess with Baba Yaga

by patwrites



Series: Tumblr dump [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Mild Gore, i think, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: Thanos kills John Wick's dog in the snap. The rest is history.





	You don't mess with Baba Yaga

His knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Lights passed by in a blur of colours and shapes, illuminating half of his face and leaving the other in shadows. He hit the gas pedal all the way down to the floor, feeling the engine of the car roaring like a wild feline, ready to pounce at any moment, and a grim smile formed on his face.

Thanos had a big storm coming. He wouldn't even know what hit him.

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Tony's entire body was aching and he felt like every joint cracked each time he moved, not to mention the countless cuts and bruises all over his body. He hadn't been stabbed this time, thankfully, but he had been thrown around like a ragdoll enough times to make him wish he had.

Currently, he was slumped against a rock with another, bigger rock sitting on his legs from knee down. Tony couldn't feel them anymore, which was both good and bad; good because at least he didn't have to deal with the pain of that too at the moment, but bad because it most likely meant he'd lost his legs.

That was the last thing on his list of worries right now.

Rogers was lying a few feet away from him, body still and unmoving, eyes staring blankly up at the sky. The sight of his brains blown all over the ground around his head made Tony want to gag. The least the purple bastard could have done was at least close the blond's eyes for hell's sake.

Rocket was still struggling somewhere in the distance against some of Thanos' soldiers, putting up a hell of a fight — sadly, it was all in vain.

The rest of the heroes who had survived the snap were either dead as door nails or incapacitated one way or another. There really was no more for them to do, no ace up their sleeves, no ex machina sort of thing to save them this time. The fight was over and done with for good, they'd lost and now half of the universe's population was gone forever.

Tony only wished he'd been part of that half.

"Those who have survived will remember you, Stark, for the bravery and stupid stubbornness you've shown today," the Mad Titan intoned as he approached Tony with slow, measured steps. Tony coughed some blood in response, his lungs too tired to do anything other than shallowly breathe. His mind was screaming at him to get up, dust himself off and continue fighting. To do something, anything to save everyone. But his body wasn't cooperating anymore. His mental exhaustion had finally reached his outer shell and there was nothing more to be done.

Tony Stark simply had to accept defeat and stay down. All was lost, after all. What else was there to fight for?

Thanos' hand slowly came down, its purpose clear as it was aimed for his throat. Tony closed his eyes and took a raggedy breath through tired lungs, resigning himself to his fate. That's when the sound of tires screeching rang out in the deathly quiet of the Wakandan forest.

Tony snapped his eyes open just in time to see Thanos turning around to face the new arrival. He managed to get a glimpse of a black car — Mustang perhaps? He wasn't sure — and the door opening before the Titan obscured his view; he would have leaned to the right a bit if it didn't hurt this much to even blink.

Tony heard a gun cocking from the direction of their mysterious newcomer. He raised an eyebrow and forced himself not to laugh at the hilarity of the situation — like a gun would do anything against _Thanos_.

"Who are you?" the Titan demanded, flexing the Gauntlet in preparation.

"I'm here for Thanos. I presume that's you?" the man said instead, ignoring Thanos' question altogether.

"Yes, that is me."

"Not for long. You killed my dog, and now I'm going to kill you."

Thanos moved a couple of steps to the left, revealing the man to Tony's eyes. He was tall, dark haired with a well groomed beard. He seemed to be about Tony's age, maybe a bit older, and the way he carried himself told him that he wasn't just anybody — he was a professional. Still, Tony couldn't see how a mere gun would do what so many superpowered heroes with superpowered weapons hadn't been able to do.

"Wha-"

A gunshot rang, so fast and unexpected it was like it hadn't even happened. For a second, it seemed like the entire world was still, waiting with bated breath to see what was going to happen next. To Tony's surprise, Thanos fell backwards, almost in slow motion it felt, then hit the ground with a thump. From his vantage point Tony could see a gaping hole the size of a bullet sticking out of the Titan's forehead right in the middle, blood oozing out of it. The sight gave the genius a perverted sort of pleasure, only dampened by the shock he was suffering at seeing Thanos defeated by a fucking bullet of all things.

The strange man lowered his gun, the movement drawing Tony's attention away from the body. He put it in his holster then started walking towards Thanos. He crouched down, put his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet and pulled it away from Thanos' hand then he did something unexpected — he put it on himself.

The Stones lit up all at once, bright colours emanating from the Gauntlet before they settled back, the light dying down and going back to normal. Tony was getting more baffled by the minute.

The man closed his eyes, took a deep breath then snapped his fingers.

Tony flinched instinctively and closed his eyes, only the slightest bit afraid to see what would happen now. The clanking of metal hitting the ground made him slowly peek them open again, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next. The Gauntlet was lying on the ground completely shattered and destroyed beyond salvation, but what knocked the breath out of Tony was the sight of Peter getting up off the ground, looking around confused and a bit disoriented, but very much alive. In fact, everyone Tony had thought dead were now alive, all in one piece, slowly coming to and realizing where they were.

The rock was gone from over his legs and Tony felt better than he had in the past 4 years of trying to defeat Thanos. He quickly scrambled up to a sitting position then wobbly made his way over to Peter. His arms wrapped around the kid on instinct, and he felt tears soaking his shirt immediately. Tony caught the man's eye right as he got back in the car, now with a dog in his arms.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice raspy.

"I'm John Wick," the man replied, then he closed the door, started up the car and left as quickly as he had come.

Tony smiled, relief and happiness overtaking any other thought and emotion he might have had in that moment. _'John Wick...'_ he had to look the guy up later, they could use someone like him on their team.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote a million years ago and posted on tumblr. Finally decided to post here too.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave feedback here or on tumblr @armoredavengers


End file.
